My invention relates to a window washer apparatus for a motor vehicle windshield or window.
The known window washer apparatus for a motor vehicle window comprises a wiper arm which oscillates over the window mounted on a hollow shaft, which is provided with at least one nozzle directed at the window or windshield to be washed. The feed of washer fluid to the nozzle occurs by a structural element located in a shaft passage in the hollow shaft. One downstream end portion of the structural element is connected rigidly with the hollow shaft.
This general type of motor vehicle window washer apparatus is already known and is taught in French Pat. No. 84 402 and also in French Pat. No. 13 07 974. A pipe is held in and projects from both ends of a hollow shaft. These ends form pipe connectors for flexible feed tubes which must have tubing loops adjacent the connection point which are comparatively large and easily moved, especially in a transition region near the mount attached to the body or chassis at the movable pipe connectors so that the oscillatory motion can be provided. The known arrangement is comparatively space-consuming, troublesome and expensive.